The present invention relates to an uniaxial cart provided with hand grips.
Hand-operated carts of the type under consideration have two running wheels and can employ a device for allowing the cart to be moved along the staircase.
One of known hand-operated carts for transporting boxes, bags, sacks or the like is disclosed in German publication DE-OS 15 05 834. This cart has a supporting shaft situated on pivoting arms of a driven shaft, the supporting shaft can be supported on the step of the staircase. With this transporting device the cart is lifted by the pivoting arms while the supporting shaft rests on the step. To lift the cart from the ground or from the step of the staircase the operator should apply certain torque to the grips of the hand-operated cart. It should be noted that it is particularly disadvantageous that this torque is applied to the grips strikingly and the operation of the whole device therefore requires high concentration from the person moving the cart to prevent falling of the cart with the load from the step of the staircase.